Talk:Garrick Ollivander's wand
Isn´t there a possibility for a "Behind the Scenes" section that the wand was made by his father/mother/another relatibe? The family has made wands since 362 b. C. A bit speculative, though. And where is it mentioned?--Rodolphus 18:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) This wand cannot be the wand of Mr. Ollivander. In the trailer he said that it would be the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange. So it can't be his. Harry granger 20:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be better to remove the picture then? The article can stay. It is likely that Ollivander has a wand, but not this! Harry granger 22:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Bumping! Harry granger 21:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Wand Prop If anyone is familiar with the Wand Collection book that came out last November, you'll know that the book contains images of nearly (if not every) wand featured in the films, including those from the first two. One of the pages, to my surpise, was dedicated to Garrick Ollivander's wand, even featuring an image of the prop - but as far as I know, he (ironically) never had a wand prop in the series (unless I'm merely missing or forgetting a scene in Deathly Hallows Parts 1 or 2?). In my opinion, I think it would be a better idea to replace the image of Garrick's video game wand with a scan of his prop wand page from the book, if one can be obtained. Garr9988 (talk) 03:51, April 22, 2018 (UTC) I found a picture of the wand please don't delete it. RiverJ221 (talk) 13:09, July 29, 2018 (UTC)Thanks Where did you find it? Images have to be from canon sources, which means the official Wizarding world books, films, and video games.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:13, July 29, 2018 (UTC) No idea about the above person, but I have a copy of the Wand Collection book for the HP films, I can double check to see if there's one for Ollivander, take a picture and upload it, if you'd like? Estrildis (talk) 18:42, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :Would you please? That would be great! -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:59, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Done! I took a photo from my copy of the book and uploaded it to the wikia, you can find it here - https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Garrick_Ollivander%27s_Wand.png - I'm afraid I'm not terribly sure how to change the images over and don't want to presume while we have an image, but it's there should it be needed.-- Estrildis (talk) 08:00, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :::This foto is similar to Grimmson's wand. Are they the same wand?--LeFences (Leandro) (talk) 17:17, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :::: I highly doubt they're the same wand. Similarities are to be expected, though, if you look at a lot of the wands of more secondary characters there's often similarities in design. But this was specifically the image of Ollivander's Wand from the official book on the wand props of the films. No idea for Grimmson's, I'm afraid.Estrildis (talk) 17:27, July 13, 2019 (UTC)